


社畜之死 2

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323
Kudos: 62





	社畜之死 2

黄仁俊做了一个很短的梦。

梦里有他的新老板，他梦见老板请他吃饭，他感觉老板好像喜欢他，老板喝酒了，自己假装醉了，可最后老板只是把黄仁俊安稳地送回他自个儿家，地址还是他自己说的。

老板什么也没做。

梦里黄仁俊很急，在老板把自己摆在床上盖好被子转身离去的瞬间，他急得赶紧坐起来，问李帝努：“你不喜欢我么？”

李帝努说，李帝努说什么了。黄仁俊想着想着就醒了。

在意识完全回笼之前，黄仁俊看到坐在边上的李帝努，他杵在现实与梦境的重叠点，脱口而出：“你说什么了？”

“嗯？”李帝努闻声停下敲击键盘的手，专注地看他。

“我问你喜不喜欢我呢？”黄仁俊的头发翘起一小戳，像某种毛绒小动物，很好揉，很好骗的样子。

“那我说什么了？”李帝努饶有兴味。

“忘了。”年轻的仓管员一脸呆滞。

“这么重要的答案，你就忘了。”李帝努板着脸说。用上级领导对下级犯错误的审视目光逼视黄仁俊，气氛尴尬严肃得叫他窒息。

黄仁俊已经第323次缠混在自己被褥里试图想出一个让时间倒流的方式，无果。

他脑子里跳帧般反复回放自己完全清醒过来落荒而逃的样子，太丢脸太狼狈太完蛋了。事情发生的得过于突然，好不容易登堂入室，也没能仔细观察总裁之家，真是太可惜了。是性冷淡风的，客厅里摆着两个很大的高达玩具。

“我完了。李东赫，你快点，马上准备一下给我介绍工作。”给李东赫打电话实为下策，鬼知道那家伙又要拿这件事笑自己多久。

然而电话接通的7分钟内，李东赫尚未能完整地说完一句话。

小动物就喜欢相互依偎相互取暖，建立在此基础之上，社畜还喜欢相互嘲笑。

“啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……！啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，黄，黄仁俊，你太猛了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

黄仁俊深吸气，在电话这头翻了一个大大的白眼，忍无可忍地挂了电话。

二十分钟之后，李东赫打来，他打着笑嗝，试图平静下来：“嗝，首先，你老板真闷骚。如果不帅，你大可不必在意啦。”

“还……行吧，总之多少都会令人有点费神啦。看着像是冰块型人格的那种人……哎呀你别管这个，这跟长相有什么关系！”易燃易爆炸。

“呐，这样，一般呢，这种情况，算你性骚扰老板，所以其实你大可放心。老板被你性骚扰了，你看看，是不是还蛮安全的。”李东赫憋笑。

“你再放屁我将连夜暗杀你！”

“那不如这样好了，你如果在乎老板是怎么想的……”

“不是在乎他咋想的，我这样，工作咋办呀！”黄仁俊实在受不了李东赫瞎联想瞎发展的劲儿了，粗暴打断他。

“你对人家有想法的时候你想过工作咋办咩？”李东赫一针见血。“呐，你明天见到总裁的时候，冷静一点，冷漠一点，吊着他。尽量表现得像个，像个，不缺人的样子，很浪很骚很随便…… ”  
“就你最骚了，我可骚不来！嘟嘟嘟……”黄仁俊怒挂电话。

第二天的“留堂时间”，黄仁俊坐在李帝努斜对面，心事重重不堪重负地时不时瞄他一眼，李帝努倒像是个没事人儿一样，也没提他醉酒的事，很好地保持了距离感。黄仁俊松了一口气，心里又觉得有点儿不是滋味。

李帝努打破沉静，问他：“今天就是最后一天了吧，过几天我会再到仓库视察一下，到时候你的，大D和老E应该都给你换好了。”

听到自己瞎取的名字还被记得那么清楚，黄仁俊一阵羞赧。

他以为走出这间办公室之后他们再无更多交集，便也很快释然了。

社畜就是这点好，情绪来得快去得也快。

等到再见面的时候，黄仁俊在不甚明亮的暖光灯下分拣货物。他坐在机械臂的驾驶室里，看李帝努依旧是被一群人簇拥着浩荡地走过来。

社畜会做梦，社畜知分寸。他们本来就不是一个世界的人。

黄仁俊对着那张脸，因释然而冷漠，内心毫无波动，继续麻木机械地工作，对李帝努不投以过多的关注。

只要工作没丢，一切都好说，曾经丢脸的事由早就笼罩在时间迷雾中，若是没人再提起，待时间流逝自然就可以被遗忘了。

不过很显然，李帝努有心拨开迷雾。

秘书代为传达总裁的指令，他说：“为了提升整体的工作效率，供应链这块尤其应当引进新的工作思路和方法，无论是硬件软件还是人员的配备等方面，都应当全面优化。”

“新一轮的培训从下周开始，请大家根据工作安排按时参加培训。被排在正常工作时间以外的人员均按规定予与补贴。”

仓管员其实也没几个，老实讲整个仓库的管理和设施已经算是相当现代化和先进智能的了。更新什么，培训个锤子喔。黄仁俊烦躁地想。

按资历和在职时间，黄仁俊作为最浅资历者和最年轻仓管员，自然是又被排到了非工作时间去参加培训。这有且仅有的唯一性令他无语。

这公司真有意思。老板真钢铁职人。呵呵。

再次培训的头几天，总裁先生是真的有在讲东西，黄仁俊也不好不认真听，但是这种一对一单独家教式的培训让他梦回高中，那个时候他在所有家教老师的课上都有睡着过。如果他知道自己是唯一被总裁培训的人，那他大概不会有睡觉的心情的，只可惜他与其他的仓管员培训时间都错开了，他暂时还不会知道这件事。

虽然已经做好让自己不要在意之前尴尬事件的思想工作，但黄仁俊再次回到这间办公室，依旧尴尬得不行。

他深吸一口气碎碎念：“不要一起吃饭，不要表现得很随便，假装自己有人约。”

接着他又给李东赫发消息：请在一小时后给我打电话，约我吃饭。不管你要不要约我吃饭，都给我打电话说你要约我吃饭。不这么做的话，你就死定了。

黄仁俊心里想着事，看着李帝努袖扣出神。

有钱人的品味也没有想象中那么差，黑曜石镶金边，扣在有暗纹的高定黑西装上，低调奢华，如果是普通人戴，还会透露出一股斯文败类的气息。

冒冒失失地，在对方询问他是不是要来一杯奶咖的时候，黄仁俊不仅应下了，还在接过来的时候失手泼到了李帝努的袖子上。仿佛很不满这种被自己臆想出来的斯文败类的气息感。

热咖啡温度还挺高，李帝努立马红了一小截儿手臂，黑西装里的白衬衫也染了咖啡渍，整套衣服直接报废。

黄仁俊吓得赶紧一把抓住对方的手擦拭，李帝努尚未发难，他甚至一声不吭地待着不动了，看着眼前低着头而露出来的可爱发旋，再就是一滴泪掉在他滚烫到麻木的手腕上，感觉冰凉。

他的另一只手抬起黄仁俊的下巴，用干燥温暖的指尖拭去他眼眶里半溢出来的另一颗泪滴。

“喂，你哭什么。”

-tbc-


End file.
